12 Days of Avengers Christmas
by CharmingLittleRuby
Summary: Basically a group of 12 Christmas-themed one-shots :p (BTW, almost everyone in the Avengers has a chance of being the main character, not just Steve, Nat, Tony, & Bucky)
1. Necklace

**HO HO HO, EVERYBODY!**

 **So I bet you guys are really pissed at me for abandoning two projects and then starting off a new one (I'm looking at you, HopeIsTheWorld).**

 **I'm sorry guys, I guess once I start a full-length story, I will never finish. I guess I'm more of the one-shot sorta author.**

 **Anyhoo, anyhow, I'm gonna explain what this whole thing is with more details (the one at the description thingy is just a short summary). So everyday until December 30, I'm gonna post one Avengers Christmas-themed one-shot per day cause' why not.**

 **Although, I'm pretty sure at least one author has already done something like this. If so, I'm sorry, I guess.**

 **Anyway, this is a Pepperony centered chapter. Why Pepperony for the first chapter? I dunno, I guess it's cause' of the fact that I was eating pizza with pepperoni on top (my favorite topping) when I was thinking of a chapter... And no, I'm not saying I like pepperoni (the topping) because I ship Pepperony (the, uh, ship). I just naturally like it.**

 **Okay, enough babbling. ENJOY ZIS AMAZING (lol as if) STORY!**

 **[DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL. I'M NOT THAT RICH OKAY?! I'M BROKE, GEEZ!]**

* * *

Pepper woke up earlier than usual. And happier, too. Today was a day different from others. It may have sounded cliché, but it was true. Today marked the day Tony and her would celebrate Christmas alone together. They both went back to the Malibu house from the Avengers Tower three days ago to have a peaceful celebration.

Although she wasn't too surprised to find out Tony wasn't on bed anymore (he rarely slept), she became a bit worried when she arrived at his workshop, where she suspected he'd be. She checked the living room, the main entrance, the guest rooms, and finally, the kitchen.

There, she found, on the fridge, a sticky-note she never saw placed there before. She got it off and read it:

 _"Gone on a mission w/ the Avengers. Be back before Christmas ends._

 _-Tony"_

* * *

Meanwhile, on a small street in Paris, a loud commotion was happening at a building no one usually notices, or even cares about. Although one would point out that it was out-of-place, since it was snowing faintly at that area.

Inside said building, a huge fight was happening, unfitting with the holiday—Christmas—that was supposed to be celebrated. The famous Avengers and a bunch of French Hydra agents were the participants of the ongoing battle.

The Black Widow, a.k.a. Natasha Romanoff, was in the main hallway, just finishing off the last two Hydra men she was supposed to knock-out with a simple roundhouse kick and two left hooks and two right hooks respectively. The two men went unconscious, fainting along the pile of Hydra men the Widow had KO-ed earlier.

"Merry Christmas, fellas." She greeted with a smirk, victory written all over her face.

Tony Stark, in his Iron Man suit, flew into the scene, blasting three more Hydra men towards the pile of unconscious men. "Wait, Nat knows what Christmas is? Mind. Blown." Tony commented, landing onto the ground as his faceplate opened, revealing a fake surprised face.

The spy rolled her eyes, a hand on her hip. "Ha, ha, ha." She laughed sarcastically.

"Yo, Cap, how's it doing there, at the lab? Find any secret passageways?" Tony asked via comms. The Captain was at the lab, searching for secret entrances, the Hulk tagging along.

"You'd love it here." Steve Roger's voice rang through the comms after a while. "Well, if the blood steins were cleaned up."

The Hulk suddenly roared. And glass shattered from the background, mixed with the pained groans of defeated men. "Oops, he did it again..." Steve added.

"Did you just make a Britney Spears reference?" Natasha asked, half-amused.

"Isn't that what people do these days? Reference pop culture?" Steve asked in reply.

Tony blinked. "Okay. Let me get this straight, Natalie knows what Christmas is, despite not being religious and stuff, and Capsicle knows who the hell Britney Spears is, despite having the knowledge of a dinosaur when it comes to current pop culture. What's next? We find out Thor apparently knows what Football is, despite being a freaking god from another realm?!"

Natasha gave the billionaire a cold stare and Steve muttered something inaudible (whatever he muttered, Tony didn't want to hear it either way).

"Man of Iron," Thor's voice suddenly boomed through the comms, startling Tony, "I actually am aware of the Midgardian ritual known as _"Football"_. In fact, Lady Darcy, Lady Jane, and I pla-"

" _*sigh*_ , of course he does," Tony muttered.

"Enough of the Stark talk." Natasha interrupted impatiently. "Thor, Clint, status?"

"Nothing much. Just knocked down three noobs over here who cant hold a gun properly." Clint Barton reported through the comms. He and Thor were assigned to attack the men at the Weapon Room.

"Ah, yes. They do not stand a chance against the Hawkeye and the mighty Thor!" The God of Thunder added/exclaimed.

Clint made a wheezing sound that sounded like he was being squished.

"Uh, Clint? You okay?" Natasha asked.

" _Oof_ , I'm fine. Thor just squished me with his beefy arms in an attempt to man hug me." The archer replied.

"I am truly sorry, Hawkeye. I did not mean to have hurt you. I was just ecstatic to have defeated the men of Hydra with you." Thor apologized throughly.

"It's fine, big guy. We're cool."

"Hey, guys. I think the Hulk just found a secret passageway." Steve informed through the comms.

"Good " Tony said, flying in his suit. Natasha followed afterwards.

"Need a lift, Natalie? It's a loooong way to the lab from here, FYI." Tony asked, who was way ahead of the spy.

"I could manage. Besides, I need to keep the record of being the 'more fit one' between the both of us." Natasha replied, slowly catching up.

"Whatever," Tony muttered, zooming off even faster. They soon reunited with everyone else at the lab.

"So where's the secret entrance?" Clint asked.

Steve pointed at a large, dark hole at the near-corner part of the wall to his left. Beside it stood, not the Hulk, but his alter-ego, Dr. Bruce Banner, who was wearing a shirt he didn't own (probably borrowed from the lab). He smiled awkwardly.

Tony, although he won't admit it out loud, has developed a fear of holes ever since getting sucked into a hole himself during the Battle of New York. To make matters worse, everyone was facing him, as if telling him to go first. He raised his hands in protest. "Um... Ladies first?" He looked at Natasha, who gave a massive eye roll.

"Chicken," she muttered, entering the entrance. Steve followed suit. And then came Clint, Thor, and Bruce. Only Tony was left.

"Yo, Tony, come on. Don't be the Grinch and ruin Christmas for us. We have some people to celebrate Christmas with, too, y'know?" Clint said.

"Actually, Clint, we don't have any people to celebrate Christmas with..." Natasha stated.

"Tony does," Steve reminded.

 _Pepper... Oh, shoot_. She'd kill him once she finds out he's on a mission and not at their house in Malibu during Christmas, which probably happened hours ago.

" _Fiiiiiine,_ " Tony sighed, entering the passageway. His Arc Reactor immediately lit up, providing some light.

They looked around, hoping to find something important. But suspiciously, there wasn't. All they saw were stone walls and a dark trail in front of them. They eventually came to a dead end.

"Wait, that's it?! No hidden treasure or stolen stuff or something?!" Tony exclaimed, unsatisfied.

"Oh, come on!" Clint groaned, slamming his left fist on the wall at side. His fist cracked (as expected) as it met the cold, hard wall. " _Ye-ouch!_ " He exclaimed, shaking his left hand as the right hand wrapped itself around the wrist of the other.

Suddenly, the stone Clint hit moved backwards. And the whole area started shaking.

"Uh, _what the hell_?!" Natasha exclaimed, confused.

"Oh no! It is the quake of the earth! Lady Darcy has informed me to _"stop, drop, and roll"_ in situations like this! Let us do it together, friends!" Thor boomed, already on the floor.

"Actually, Thor. That's what you're suppose to do when your shirt is on fire..." Bruce corrected.

Thor stopped rolling. He got up, dusting of the dirt that got caught on his armor. _"Oh,"_

Suddenly, the wall that caused their dead end slid to the side, revealing a spiraling staircase that would lead them downwards.

"A secret staircase within a secret passageway? Hydra, I don't know what to say..." Steve commented, bewildered.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. should totes have one of these, just saying," Tony said, going down the staircase first.

The rest followed him on the flight of stairs. After being only a quarter away to the bottom, Tony suddenly came to a stop. The others were worried.

"Tony? What do you see?" Steve asked, peeking through Tony's shoulder.

Tony looked at Steve with a huge grin. "What if I made some secret passageways with secret staircases at the Avengers tower instead?!" Tony thought out-loud.

Everyone else looked at him like he needed to be taken to the mental hospital. Except Natasha, who face-palmed.

"You got us freakin worried, Stark! And all because you got a _"mind blowing"_ idea!" Clint exclaimed, making air quotation marks during the third-and-second-to-the-last words.

The billionaire smiled sheepishly. "Sorry,"

And then they moved on towards the last few steps. Upon arriving at the bottom, the team saw three more entrances. So they split into three groups again. But this time, Steve went with Natasha to the left side, Thor went with Bruce to the right, and Clint went with Tony to the one in front.

Tony and Clint walked in silence. It's been minutes, and surprisingly, they haven't come into a dead end. And if silence could make one sick, that's how Tony would describe his current status. He was bored to the bone. And the silence was killing him.

"Soooo, Clint, my man, what do you have to say about my awesome idea of passageways?" Tony asked, breaking the silence.

Clint shrugged. "Don't the air vents count as secret passageways?"

"Meh, air vents are boring. These stuff," Tony gestured towards everywhere, "is legit cool." Tony's fear of entering the hole slowly disappeared. This was pretty cool, coming to think of it.

Clint rolled his eyes. That's when Clint, this time, came to a stop.

"What? Came to a realization that Clint was wrong and Tony is right?" Tony joked.

" _No!_ I see something shiny." Clint sneered. Tony peeked through Clint's shoulder, and, indeed, saw something shining. It had pinkish glow to it.

"So, the point here is..." Tony trailed off.

"The point is that this "thing" might be a threat." Clint said, preparing his bow and getting an arrow from his quiver.

Tony nodded, as his faceplate went down, hiding Tony's face. He charged up his repulser beams.

They moved slowly, carefully, so that they won't attract the attention of the so-called threat. They hid behind a wall. Clint sneaked a peak, hoping that he could make out the shape of the threat.

"What do you see, Agent Katniss?" Tony asked.

"I see..." Clint paused. "A... treasure chest." Clint informed with a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. Now, let's check it out."

The two heroes walked towards the chest. They kneeled down so that they could see the stuff with ease. Inside the chest were dozens of golden coins.

"Man, I feel like Captain Jack Sparrow," Clint exclaimed, despite having not seen any Pirates of the Caribbean movies (he only knew it was about pirates).

But one item stood out among all the coins. A necklace studded with an unfamiliar pink gem.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., scan." Tony said.

After a while, results popped up in front of Tony's face (literally).

 _"This is a Rose Quartz necklace made by one of the former Hydra agents. That is all the information I could get, sir."_ The A.I. informed.

"Thanks, J."

Tony picked up the necklace. It was, indeed, beautiful. Something Pepper would appreciate, perhaps. That's when yet another idea popped into Tony's head.

"Wait, J.A.R.V.I.S., tell me more about this "former Hydra agent"..."

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged us into this, Stark." Natasha said, clearly tired.

The team of six were already back at the Quinjet, ready to go back home. Since everyone was exhausted, the Jet was on auto-pilot mode.

"Hey, it was for Pepper." Tony defended, struggling to wrap the item on his lap with spare paper he found on the Quinjet.

They had went to the workshop of the former Hydra agent, who was now a reformed jeweler, that made the Rose Quartz necklace. At first, the jeweler didn't want to give the necklace away, since it had been originally intended as a gift for his daughter's wedding. But when Tony offered him a lot of money and bag of emeralds (yup, he had a bag of spare emeralds. Just in case), the deal was sealed.

"All I wanna do now is sleep." Clint said, stretching his arms and legs. Soon enough, he fell asleep.

"You said it, Clint. *yawn*." Bruce yawned, although he didn't immediately fall asleep like Clint. He just sat there, beside Clint, reading a book to get himself to sleep.

"So are we still gonna celebrate Christmas in some way, guys?" Steve asked. Since Tony wasn't gonna celebrate Christmas with the rest, they decided that they'll just have a small celebration. Nothing too grand. Although they haven't decided on how to celebrate it.

"Maybe we'll just have a huge feast with whatever we have in the fridge." Natasha suggested, resting her head on the shoulder of Steve, who was beside her, sleepily. Steve didn't flinch and let her be.

" _Awwww_ , Natalie's getting real cozy with Capsicle. How sweet!" Tony gushed. Normally, his deadly assassin friend would be caught dead showing any signs of closeness. But it seemed that she was pretty worn out. So he couldn't really blame her.

Natasha managed to glare at him as her eyes drooped. "Shut up, Stark." She mumbled before drifting off.

 _"Sir, we are about to land at your house in Malibu."_ J.A.R.V.I.S. informed.

Tony looked at the gift he managed to wrap. It was terrible. But he didn't care. Tony stood up, excited.

The Quinjet landed a few feet away from the house. The door of Quinjet opened. Before exiting, Tony gave a quick glance at his teammates. "Um, thanks guys for accompanying me, I guess. You all have gifts from me by the Christmas tree at the main room in the tower. So, um, yeah. Merry Christmas!" He greeted before exiting.

Everyone who was still awake greeted him back, and then the door closed. And the Quinjet took off again.

Tony fixed his hair, and went into the house. He dropped off his Iron Man suit at the living room. He was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Casual, but appropriate.

"Pepper! I'm home!" Tony shouted.

No reply. He went to the bedroom to check if she was there. His guess was correct. She was on the bed, still in her pajamas, staring at the TV, which was the only source of light. There was an empty bowl lying on the floor. Probably filled with popcorn earlier.

"Um, Pepper..." Tony slowly said.

Pepper stared at him for about five seconds. And then she ran towards him giving him a tight hug.

"You're back!" She mumbled against his chest.

"No, I'm Tony." Tony teased light-heartedly, hugging her back.

That's when she let go of him, looked up at him, paused, and slapped him.

" _Ouch!_ What gives, Pep?!" Tony rubbed his cheek.

"Do you have _any_ idea how _worried_ I was?! How-how _disappointed_ I was to find out you were gonna spend majority of your Christmas on some mission?!" Pepper exclaimed. Now Tony could see that Pepper had been crying, since her eyes were red.

"I'm sorry, Pep. I really am. On the bright side, I got you a gift..." Tony tried to reason.

Pepper didn't reply. She looked away. "I just want to celebrate Christmas with the love of my life. Is that too much to ask for?" She whispered.

Tony was guilty. She spent the whole day without him, the closest person to her. And it was Christmas, for goodness sake!

"How about we forget the fact that I was gone for hours and just open our gifts, eh?" Tony tried to suggest.

Pepper looked at him this time. He wiped the tears on Pepper's face with his thumb. "Okay," she said in a voice lower than a whisper. She gave him a small smile. Maybe she wasn't that mad at him anymore.

Pepper went out of the room, probably to get Tony's gift. She came back with a neatly-wrapped gift. They both plopped onto the bed. They both exchanged gifts.

"Okay, on the count of three, we open our gifts." Tony instructed. Pepper nodded.

"Three... Two... _One_!" They both opened their gift excitedly.

They both gasped in unison at what they received.

"A limited edition toy Purple Lambourghini?!" Tony exclaimed. And at the same time, Pepper exclaimed "A Rose Quartz necklace?!" They looked at each other for a moment. Then they laughed.

"You really _do_ know me the most, Pepper!" Tony exclaimed, hugging the box with the toy car still inside.

"Not as much as _you_ know me!" Pepper argued lightly, staring at the necklace.

They soon put their stuff aside and gave each other another hug, muttering a _"thanks"_ to each other.

"Help me put it on, please?" Pepper asked, giving the necklace to Tony. He nodded as he wrapped it around Pepper's neck and locked it.

"Now let's give this baby a test drive!" Tony roared, standing on the bed. Pepper chuckled.

* * *

"Tony! It's gonna hit the desk of important papers!" Pepper cried as her boyfriend controlled the toy car with the controller crazily. But it was too late. Fortunately, it had no effect to either thing.

Pepper made a sigh of relief, then she laughed. Tony smiled. Whatever made her happy made him happy. He sneaked a peck on her cheek, causing her to smirk. She leaned onto his shoulder as he played with the car all night long.

He had no idea what he'd do without her.

* * *

 **And that brings us to the end of this chapter (It's sucky. I know).**

 **Now you're probably wondering "Why a Rose Quartz necklace? Rose Quartz are cheapy cheapy!" Yes, I'm aware that Rose Quartz are cheap compared to other gems. And yes, I'm also aware that Tony is a frickin' billionaire (playboy, philanthropist (I'm sorry I had to)).**

 **But I'm a big—no, HUGE—fan of Steven Universe, too. And as you SU fans know, Rose is a loving character in that show. So I thought "hey. How about Tony gives a gem-studded necklace to Pepper with a gem that symbolizes love?" So BAM that's how it became a Rose Quartz necklace.**

 **Also, be a generous person this Christmas season and gimme a Review, please? Or maybe a Favorite or Follow while we're at it? If you do any of these, THANK YOU!**

 **So yeah. That's it, I guess.**

 **Ruby out. PEACE.**


	2. Mistletoe

**WELCOME BACK TO 12 DAYS OF AVENGERS CHRISTMAS WITH YOUR HOST CHARMINGLITTLERUBY!**

 **(Woooooooooo)**

 **THANK YOU THANK YOU.**

 **Lol. Sorry. So this chapter's gonna be focusing on... SCARLET VISION!**

 **YEAH! And that's all I have to say... ENJOY! (And sorry for the caps lock I was excited :p)**

 **[DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NOTHING, NUH-UH. NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE MOVIE, NOT EVEN THE SONG USED (you'll see later), NYH-UH! LIKE, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM A RANDOM FANFICTION USER, HUH?! HUH?!]**

Wanda has been to a lot of parties back at Sokovia, always to accompany Pietro. Usually, it'd be held at a local bar. Sometimes, if they were lucky, it'd be at the club. They'd drink, dance, talk, etc. (Nothing to scandalous, though). Wanda preferred to stay at the back-most, where no one would usually be, drinking anything she could handle. It was fun, even though she wasn't at the limelight.

Fast forward to present day, where the same situation is happening. There's a party at the bar, everyone's drinking, dancing, and talking. And of course, she was at a corner, drinking as little as possible. There was one thing missing; Pietro. This was her first Christmas without him. What was she gonna do?

"Hello, Wanda. Care to join the others?" A voice asked her, making her nearly spill her drink.

She turned her head to see who it was. It was only Vision.

"Oh, hey, Vizh." Wanda greeted. "I don't think I'm in the mood for... Joining the others. I think I'll just stay here." She tried to smile back.

He frowned. "Can you at least join me?" He was totally unaware of the fact that his puppy eyes were killing Wanda (in a good way).

Wanda smiled in defeat. "Alright,"

Vision lit up like a Christmas light. They exited the bar of the Avengers tower and decided to stroll around the tower.

They walked around in comfortable silence. Wanda had always found the synthezoid beside her interesting. He wasn't human, but that didn't mean he didn't feel. His mind was pure, unlike most minds she's entered. He found good in everything, even in someone like her. And not to mention that he was quite adorable.

"You know," Wanda started, "back in Sokovia, Pietro would drag me into the local bar to celebrate literally anything. He was kinda like a chick magnet, and I just sat there at the corner, observing everyone else." Vision nodded.

"There was this dude—Beef Jerky, as I called him—who was always there when we were there, he had a different girlfriend every time. He was beefy and all, but probably a jerk. And there was this girl named Avery, who wasn't from Sokovia, she was like me, preferred to hide at the shadows. We became friends, before Hydra... Uh, you know..."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, we lost touch. She was probably considered as my best friend, other than Pietro, of course. I just hope she survived the Sokovia attack," Wanda winced as flashbacks of what happened replayed in her mind.

Even though she wasn't actually there to witness his death, she was able to have a glimpse of it because God forbid her to not suffer. His limp body was there. On the ground. Blood staining his outfit.

"Wanda? Are you okay?" Vision asked, concerned. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't realize that she came to a stop, and was now letting her arm lean against the wall as she took deep breaths.

Wanda faced him. "Yeah, yeah. I'm, fine," she waved. He didn't seem convinced. She gave him a small smile.

"You haven't gotten over Pietro, have you?" Vision said softly, placing but hands on her shoulders.

Wanda nodded. She looked away.

Recently, her nightmares have been coming back to her. Just when she thought they were gone, they came back. Everyone on the team knew and would take turns consoling her, Vision comforting her most of the time. The last time he was there, which was two nights ago, Wanda assured him that she'd gotten over it. Of course, that was a lie Wanda knew Vision could see through.

"It's not your fault," Vision said. He tucked a stray hair that fell behind her ear.

Wanda bit her lip in an attempt to hold back the tears. "Pietro's still here, Wanda." Vision said.

Wanda looked at him, confused.

"Not physically, but in your heart."

Wanda stared at him, curiously peeking through his mind again with her powers. It was just as pure as the last time she checked. He was right. Pietro would always be with her, no matter what.

"I, um," Wanda found herself lost in words. "Thanks," she smiled.

Vision smiled back. There was a moment of silence. Suddenly...

"HEY GUYS, LOOK AT WHAT'S ON TOP OF YOU!" Tony yelled from behind a wall. Along with him was everyone else. Sam and Rhodey were equally as eager as Tony, but Clint, Steve, and Natasha looked disapproving. The rest had poker faces.

Confused, the duo looked up. Wanda gaped at the familiar object. "A mistletoe," she muttered. She was so not ready for this.

Vision still looked confused. "I don't understand..."

"You guys know what to do!" Tony wriggled his eyebrows, walking towards the

Wanda glared at the billionaire. "Stark, I swear I will kill you with just this mistletoe..."

"Come on, Maximoff! You know the rules! You can't back down!" Tony said.

"Stark," Steve said in a warning tone, joining him.

Wanda was flushing red. She felt red rushing through her veins. Why does Tony have to make her furious all the time?!

Wanda collected her calm once she realized she was about to burst. She sighed, gave Vision a quick glance, and ran towards the elevator.

"Wanda! Wait!" Vision exclaimed, leaving the crowd.

Wanda ignored him, walking straight towards the elevator. She closed it before Vision could enter.

Once she arrived at her floor, she went to her bedroom and locked the door. She rested her back against the door, slowly sliding downwards until her bottom reached the floor. She sat there for a moment.

She recalled what happened. It wasn't that she didn't like Vision. In fact, she liked him. She liked him a lot. It's just that, she wasn't ready to tell the world how she feels about him-

Knock, knock.

Wanda sighed and automatically reached through the mind of whoever was outside.

Pureness.

Who else would it be? She sighed and got up. She opened the door and saw him. He was looking a bit down.

"How may I help you?" Wanda asked a little bit harshly.

"I have been informed about the mistletoe by Mr. Stark, and I understand if you don't like me..." Vision said, rubbing his arm, a habit he picked up from Wanda.

"No, no, no, no, Vizh! It's not that I don't like you! It's just..." Wanda bit her lip, her cheeks turning into a shade of red. "I didn't, uh, you know, not because I dislike you. Promise. It's just... I have my reasons, which I can't reveal," Wanda explained.

There was no way she was gonna tell him. Not just yet. She was scared he'd just say he liked her back because she liked him and that he didn't actually like her.

"I like you, Wanda," Vision confessed.

Wanda looked at him with shock. "You-you like me?"

Vision nodded sincerely.

Wanda froze. "I... Like you, too,"

Vision smiled, not before freezing in shock. Wanda smiled back. But in the inside, she was super happy. He liked her, too.

"So, do you wanna, uh, come in?" Wanda asked.

"Okay," Vision nodded. Wanda moved to the side, allowing Vision to enter.

Wanda plopped onto the bed with her legs crossed. Her guitar was laying on the bed, too, so she picked it up and strummed the strings. She loved her guitar a lot. It was like her good friend. She's had it for quite a while, and is self-taught.

Vision sat down on the bed as well. "Can you play me a song?" He requested.

Wanda nodded, strumming some more chords. She was playing the song "All I Want for Christmas", which she learned in celebration of Christmas. She was 100% sure Vision didn't know the song, but he was still swaying to the beat. So Wanda started singing.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas,

There is just one thing I need.

And I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree.

I just want you for my own,

More than you could ever know.

Make my wish come true.

All I want for Christmas is you."

By the time she strummed the last chords, Vision had already hummed along to the song. There was another moment of silence (that was getting popular these days).

Wanda placed her guitar on the side. And then, absentmindedly, she kissed Vision on his cheek. He froze again.

Vision looked at her finally. Uh-oh, was it too soon? That's when he gave her a smile before kissing her on the lips. Wanda's jaw would've dropped if it weren't occupied. They pulled out after two seconds. Wanda's face turned into a red tomato. Vision was frowning, probably thinking that what he did was wrong. She gave him an assuring smile. He returned the smile.

Wanda was feeling all giddy inside. Words could not describe how great she felt. Maybe her first Christmas without Pietro didn't turn out to be so bad, after all.

 **Sorry if it seems rushed and OOC. I needed this to be published today and Ii'm too lazy to edit. So this is the raw uncut. If I have time, I'll edit it. Right now, I'm just gonna chill. So in advance, sorry for the mistakes.**

 **So... Just a random question. Do you know the song "It's Raining Men"? If you do, OH MAH GLOB YAS. BEST SONG EVAH. Lol. I'm sorry again.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now, folks! BABOOSH!**

 **RUBY OUT. PEACE.**


	3. Bear

**Hola, amigas. Soy' Ruby. Have you seen my friend, Boots with the fur (with the fur)? The whole club was looking at her (her!).**

 **Okay, now that took a huge turn :p**

 **So, this one's about Sam and Bucky's rivalry to the next level... And I hope this makes up for the crappy chapter I posted yesterday :p**

 **Since I have nothing to say, I'll just let you enjoy this;**

 **[DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. LIKE, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?]**

* * *

"Hmmm..." Bucky hummed in thought, scratching his chin. If he moved the bishop to the right diagonally, he could get eaten, but the same would happen if he moved it to the left diagonally...

"Admit it, Barnes. You are no match against the Falcon." Sam boasted at the other side of the table.

"You might wanna re-think about what you said, Wilson." Bucky argued back, moving, not the bishop, but the rook he still had to the right, avoiding the chess pieces Sam had, and landing five squares away from Sam's King piece.

"Checkmate," Bucky smirked.

Sam glared at Bucky, thinking of a way to "out-checkmate" his opponent.

Just then, Natasha entered the room, walking towards their table with a white tote bag. "So, who's winning?" She asked, placing one hand on the space out of the chess board.

"This guy, obviously." Bucky claimed, pointing both of his thumbs to himself

"Don't listen to him. Of course, I'm the one winning!" Sam protested, placing a hand on his chest for dramatic effect.

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"What's that?" Sam asked, pointing at the bag on Natasha's hand.

"Gift for Steve. Bought it earlier." She explained shortly. Christmas was in two days, so it made sense.

"Hey, where's my gift?" Bucky asked, faking a pout.

"And mine?" Sam joined in.

"Oh, I don't have any for you." The spy replied casually.

A "Wait, what?!" look appeared on both men's faces.

Natasha laughed. "I'm kidding. I got your gifts yesterday."

The two men made a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I'll leave you two to your shenanigans. I'm gonna wrap my gifts." Natasha waved before exiting the room.

Soon after she was gone, Sam looked at Bucky with determination. "Hey, Barnes. Did you do your Christmas shopping already?"

"Nope, why?"

"I haven't either. And that means we both didn't get a gift for Steve yet, so..." Sam trailed off, thinking Bucky took a hint.

"Uh, we're terrible friends, but you're the more terrible one?" Bucky slowly said, not really getting it.

"What?! No! What I was trying to say is that, if I get a better gift than your gift for Steve, you have to sing "Wannabe", with a "Hello Kitty" brush." Sam explained, crossing his arms.

"Ohhhhhhhh," Bucky "oh"-ed. Then he smirked. "And if I get the better gift for that Punk, you're gonna have to sing that "Single Ladies" song, with the moves." He bet.

"Deal!" They both shook hands. After five seconds, they made a mad dash to the elevator, hoping to get there before the other one.

* * *

"Okay, so if I am here, and Build-a-Bear is there..." Bucky studied the map of the mall carefully, his eye squinting and his metal fingers pointing everywhere on the map.

He had stopped to figure out where to go at the fountain. And fortunately, he was wearing his jacket, hand gloves and cap, because if he hadn't, people would've spotted him by now (the fountain was the most popular spot at the mall).

"...Then I should take the nearest elevator, and go straight until I see a McDonald's. Then I have to turn right, and I shall spot it!" Bucky raised his fists in victory. "Good job, me." He patted himself at the shoulder.

He stood up and followed his instructions. As planned, he arrived at Build-a-Bear. Recently, Steve told him about the both of them liking stuffed toys in the past. Of course, Bucky didn't remember that, but he kept it in mind. Which became useful in reference on what to give Steve.

"Hi, sir. Welcome to Build-a-Bear!" A man who worked there greeted as Bucky entered the store.

Bucky returned an awkward smile (Steve would constantly remind him to smile at other people who greeted him, and it became a habit) and moved on to the rack of un-stuffed animals of all sorts. Bucky had zero experience with this sort of thing, so he silently thanked whoever thought of the signs that told him where to go first and what to do.

A kid who was also at the rack stared at him. She even had the guts to approach Bucky. "Are you buying something for your kid?" She asked.

Bucky blinked. "Uh, no. I'm buying it for a friend,"

"Oh, okay!" She skipped towards the part of the rack with the unicorns.

Bucky returned to staring at the rack real hard. There were flat dogs, cats, snakes ("what the heck?!" Bucky thought), and of course, bears. There were some in costume, which Bucky thought was cute (shhhhh).

He saw a bear dressed up in old-school fashion, complete with a top hat and bow tie. He was thinking of giving Steve that.

Another bear was dressed in the suit that the comic book illustrators imagined to be his suit for the Captain America comics. Bucky groaned. But then the design beside that caught his eye. It seemed even better than old-fashion bear.

Bucky finally came to a conclusion on buying the latter. He went to the stuffing machine, and well, added stuffing into the bear. And as if magically, the bear was fluffy and all.

He skipped all the other stations and went straight to the counter.

"Can I, uh, have this gift wrapped or something? Please?" Bucky requested after paying the woman at the counter.

She nodded and pulled out a brown box and placed on the counter. She put the bear in the box and wrapped the box with green gift wrap. After a while, she topped it with a red ribbon and placed it in a tote bag. She handed it to Bucky.

"Do I have to pay additional?" Bucky asked before leaving.

The woman shook her head. Bucky thanked her and left.

He was 100% sure he was gonna win this bet.

* * *

Sam went straight to the nearest Toys 'R' Us, hoping that the thing he saw on the toy catalog of said store (it somehow ended up at the mail of the Facility for unknown reasons) was still available. Crossing fingers he had extra money to buy that Falcon action figure he saw at the same toy catalog.

Kids were staring at him, probably thinking if he was an over-sized kid. Why? Because Sam was fan-boying over the new Star Wars toys. He was only two aisles away from the stuffed toys area, but was distracted by the scent of plastic Lightsabers. He squealed in delight when he saw the new Rogue One Lego set. He picked one box up and hugged it to his chest.

Then he snapped back to reality. Right. Must. Buy. Gift. He sadly placed the box and went straight towards the next two aisles, avoiding the Hot Wheels aisle.

He looked around. It seemed like it was out of stock. Just as he was about to give up (and use the money intended to buy it on that Rogue One Lego set instead), he saw something blue in the corner of his eyes. It was hidden behind all the other stuffed animals.

He got it and did a victory dance that consisted of the Running-Man, the Cha Cha, and the Whip/Nae Nae.

He placed it under his arm and, no, didn't make his way to a counter, but went to the Avengers toy section. He looked around and saw plenty of Falcon action figures. He got one and placed it under his arm as well.

And did he go to a counter? Nope. He went back to the entrance of the store and got a cart. He placed the stuff he got and rushed back to the Star Wars aisle.

Thirty minutes later, counter three was having a problem. And apparently, Sam was the customer stuck there. But it wasn't the cashier's fault for the problem, but rather, Sam.

"Sir, your total is $20,500.99." The flabbergasted cashier informed. "Are you sure you wanna make that purchase?"

Sam smiled sheepishly. On the counter, there was the Rouge One Lego set mentioned earlier, three Lightsabers, ten different Hot Wheels cars, one Hot Wheels track, a Power Rangers Dino Charge action figure, Transformers' Optimus Prime, five Shopkins baskets, and a whole lot more of toys. Plus the Falcon action figure and the stuffed toy he was gonna give Steve. And the cash Sam had wasn't enough.

"I'll just, uh, purchase the stuff toy and Falcon action figure." Sam sighed.

The cashier sighed and swiped all the remaining toys on blue basket. Sam payed for the stuff.

"Oh, and, uh, can I have this gift wrap, please?" He requested awkwardly. The cashier sighed and did as commanded. Sam immediately left once the cashier was done. He then smiled to himself cause' he was so ready to see Bucky dance.

* * *

It was Christmas morning, and all the Avengers were gathered by the Christmas tree to open their gifts.

And ever since they got up, Sam and Bucky were glaring at each other. Until Bucky gave Sam a smirk and approached Steve.

"Merry Christmas, you punk! Now, do you wanna open my gift?" He asked, placing an arm around his pal's shoulder.

Steve smiled. "Sure." He searched the Christmas tree for Bucky's gift.

Sam snarled at Bucky and approached Steve, too. "Merry Christmas, Cap! Would ya like to open my present, to?"

Bucky glared at Sam. "Uh, okay." Steve was starting to become suspicious, but searched for both gifts anyway.

Steve found both beside each other and got it. "So which one do I open first?" He asked light-heartedly.

"Mine!" Sam and Bucky exclaimed in unison. They glared at each other yet again.

"Uh, okay, then. I guess I could do that." Steve said slowly. "But first, you have to open my gifts for you." He gestured towards the two identically wrapped gifts that was at the front part of the tree. They both got it excitedly.

"Okay, let's do this!" Steve said enthusiastically, sitting in front of Sam and Bucky. Then the three of them started unwrapping excitedly.

Although unknown to Steve, Sam and Bucky were paying attention to Steve and his reaction more than their own gifts.

Surprisingly, both of their gifts to Steve were in a box.

"Wilson, I'm getting scared..." Bucky whispered to the man beside him.

"Not as scared as I am..." Sam whispered back.

They both placed their gifts from Steve aside to watch Steve.

Steve opened the lids at the same time and saw...

"Captain America stuffed bears?!" The three of them exclaimed. They were the exact same one, just from different stores.

"Barnes!" Sam exclaimed the same time Bucky exclaimed "Wilson!"

Steve just laughed as he got both identical bears out and hugged it.

"Thanks, you guys, I love it. Both of it!" He exclaimed. "Now open yours!"

The two men sighed and did as told, inside the box was a stuffed bear as well. But Bucky's was a bear dressed as him (similar to the one he saw at Build-a-Bear), and Sam's was a bear dressed as his Falcon suit (he suddenly remembered his Falcon action figure).

"What is this sorcery?!" Both men cried. Steve laughed again.

Suddenly, Bucky made a pained look. "Aw, man! Now I won't be able to watch Sam dance to "Single Ladies!""

Steve stopped laughing. "What?!"

Sam threw his iciest glare at Bucky, mouthing the words "damn you". Bucky gulped, mouthing the words "don't you dare, Wilson...".

"And I won't be able to see Bucky dance to "Wannabe!" Sam said rather loudly.

Natasha over-heard their conversation and joined in. "You guys have to dance "Single Ladies" and "Wannabe?!"" She shared a glance with Steve.

"Long story," Sam muttered.

"I do not want to talk about it," Bucky groaned.

"I'll get the popcorn." Steve stood up, grinning.

And let's just say that Sam and Bucky gave each other the silent treatment for a whole month.

* * *

 **I'm truly sorry if I got the concept of Build-a-Bear wrong, for I have not been to one myself (no need to pity me :p).**

 **Alright that's it. Good night/morning/afternoon/whatever.**

 **RUBY OUT. PEACE.**


	4. Feast

**HEY YOOO.**

 **So today's topic is going to be Loki and Thor (aka one of the best Bromances ever).**

 **It's gonna be a bit cheesy and stuff (not romantic, but bromantic), so if you can't tolerate cheese, then your lactose intolerant! Just kidding *knocks on wood so that reader won't actually become lactose intolerant*.**

 **Anyway, shout-out to unicorn brownies for reviewing. THANKS SO MUCH! (I'm weird I'm sorry)**

 **Okay, hope ya'll enjoy this:**

 **[YEAH YOU KNOW THE DRILL. I DON'T OWN MARVEL, BLAH BLAH BLAH]**

* * *

It was a wintery night. December 25th. A quarter to 6am. Normally, puny Midgardians would've been gathered around some sort of magical tree with their loved ones as they opened unnecessarily wrapped items (well, depending on what time zone they were in). This celebration is known by Midgardians as "Christmas".

Even though it was a celebration exclusive to Midgard, people from the other realms were aware of said celebration. Asgardians included. The Asgardians aware of the celebration included Thor, Sif, the Warriors Three, and Loki.

Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three decided to celebrate it for fun by having a mini feast of their own. They even had a magical tree with unnecessarily wrapped items.

But was Loki celebrating Christmas by a magical tree with his loved ones opening unnecessarily wrapped items? Hahaha, nope. Instead, he was doomed to be trapped in that darn stupid prison cell.

You see, Loki has been trying oh so desperately to crack that darn stupid prison cell open by throwing everything within eyesight. Of course, it wasn't working.

Loki suddenly stopped, seeing that it was hopeless. He slid against the wall, sitting down. Why? Why did people see him as the bad guy? Was it because his brother was much better than him? Was it the fact that Loki wanted attention just for once?

Loki held back tears. No. He wasn't gonna cry. Crying was for mere babies. But he wanted to actually try celebrating the Midgardian ritual. From what he heard, it sounded fun.

He looked around his darn stupid prison cell. It was messed up. Like him, he thought. But then something caught his eye. Something he had long forgotten about. It was a small portrait of him and Thor back when they were younger. And much closer.

 _ **~Start of Flashback~**_

 _"Thor! That's my toy! Not yours!" A younger, and more naive, Loki yelled, chasing his older brother._

 _"You have to get it first!" Little Thor taunted playfully, running as fast as his little feet could take him._

 _"Not fair! You have more toys than me!" Loki pouted, starting to feel his legs ache._

 _"You know you can always borrow my toys." Thor said, slowing down a bit so Loki could catch up._

 _Loki came to a stop, light glistening in his green eyes. "Really?!"_

 _"Uh-huh!" Thor nodded, stopping as well._

 _"But why?"_

 _"Because you're my brother. And I love you."_

 _"Boys! It's time to get your portrait done." Their mother called, entering the room._

 _"Yes, mother!"_

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

Loki sighed, throwing the photo back towards a pile of stuff. And then he went back to staring into the darkness of the world outside his darn stupid prison cell.

Holy crap. He could've sworn he saw a dark figure amongst the darkness. Loki rubbed his eyes. Was his vision getting blurry? He stared into the darkness again. There it was. The dark figure. But more defined.

"Who the hell are you?!" Loki called out with as much strength as possible, slowly standing up.

The dark figure emerged, revealing a cloaked figure. Well, that didn't give away any clues.

"Do you even know how to speak?!" Loki shouted at the figure.

The cloaked figure moved closer to the cell. Loki was getting really terrified, even though he won't admit it. The cloaked raised a hand and took of it's hood, revealing a sympathetic-smiling blonde-haired, muscular guy

"Thor?!" Loki exclaimed.

"Greetings, brother." He greeted.

Loki took a deep breath. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be celebrating "Christmas" with your loved ones?"

"Why, yes. Which brings me here." Thor said.

Loki blinked in confusion. "Uh, okay..."

Thor revealed to be holding a basket with his other hand, hidden against his cloak earlier. "Let us eat!" He exclaimed, raising his basket.

"Doth Father know you cometh here?" Loki asked cautiously. He didn't want to get in more trouble than he already is.

"Yes. I asked permission. He allowed me." Thor explained shortly, entering the darn stupid prison cell with ease.

Loki stared at him. "H-h-how?!" All this time, there was an invisible door!

Thor got something out of his pocket. "These small marbles allow me to phase through anything. Though only for a limited time. Father gave them to me so that I can enter here without you exiting."

"Oh," Loki deflated. So much for escaping this darn stupid prison cell.

Thor got a blue blanket out of the basket and laid it on a spot on the floor. He sat down on it. "Sit down, brother." He ordered his brother. Loki reluctantly sat down with crossed arms. He somehow wanted Thor to be here but at the same time he didn't.

Thor carefully placed food from the basket onto the blanket. Loki was surprised. Everything was something Loki liked.

"Go ahead. Feast on anything your heart desires." Thor ushered. Loki looked hesitant at first. Wait, what if this was a trick. He looked back at Thor. He was smiling brightly. Then again, maybe not.

Loki got a fork and pierced through a blueberry pancake and ate it whole. Crispy. Not too much syrup. But loads of butter. Just the way he liked it.

"Did you make these?" Loki asked, his mouth still full. Usually, his father would scold him for doing so. But then again, he wasn't here.

Thor nodded.

Surprisingly, for a beefy man who wields Mjölnir, he sure knew how to cook. Dammit, Loki, this is some sort of trick.

The sooner he knew it, Loki and Thor had eaten everything, save for the bones.

"Did you enjoy this feast?" Thor asked.

Loki found himself nodding. Nodding?! What was he thinking.

"Oh yeah. I have something for you." Thor dug through the basket. He pulled out one of those unnecessarily wrapped items. It was rectangular and wrapped in green-and-black-striped wrapping.

Soon, Loki felt guilty. He had nothing for him. But then again, he didn't know Thor was going to make such visit.

"Oh, uh..." Loki mumbled, not accepting the gift, feeling unworthy. Thor insisted and placed it on Loki's lap.

Loki, after some deep thinking, decided that it was okay. So he slowly picked it up and unwrapped it carefully.

He gaped at what was inside. "My favorite childhood book," he whispered. The Frost King.

"Do you like it?" Thor asked, wrapping an arm around Loki's shoulder. Loki didn't flinch, like usual.

Loki didn't reply. Shoot. He really needed to give something to Thor.

"I... Have something for you, too." He said without thinking. Thor nodded. Loki used his magic to pick up something from the pile of random stuff. It was the photo he found earlier.

He gave it to Thor. "Here. It's nothing grand. But it's all I could give you." Loki explained awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

Thor gasped. He loved this memory. It was the first time Thor Loki he loved him.

Out of nowhere, Loki hugged his older brother. Thor was surprised at first, but hugged him back. He silently whispered "I love you, brother." so quietly, he bet Thor didn't hear it.

Loki was going to check the contents of the food Thor made later. But now, he was going to cherish this strange feeling.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the feels. And for if Loki's OOC. And if it's a bit too short. I try to make it really long, I swear. Uhuhuhuhu.**

 **QUESTION TIME: What do you think about this chapter? Is it amazing, or does it just prove that I have a problem? WRITE A REVIEW!**

 **But if you don't want to, that's fine. A read is already good for me :)**

 **Okay, that's all.**

 **RUBY OUT. PEACE.**


	5. Santa

**HEY YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH! Welcome to another chapter of 12 Days of Avengers Christmas! How ya'll doing? Splendid I hope.**

 **So I just realized that these one-shots can't fit into the MCU timeline,(Bucky being awake to celebrate Christmas with the Sam and Steve, for example), including this chapter. So, yeah, I guess it's an AU-ish. But nothing really changed, except for minor details.**

 **I'm not making sense anymore. So this one's gonna be about our favorite Science Bros, Tony and Bruce, plus their (not-so) latest creation, Vision!**

 **Since that's all the information you'll need, I'll shut up now and let you read.**

 **[I DON'T WANT A LOT FOR CHRISTMAS, THERE IS JUST ONE THING I NEED *skips lyrics* ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS... TO OWN MARVEL! MWAHAHAHAHA (jk)]**

* * *

This was gonna be the last time Bruce will ever get involved in Tony's little shenanigans.

You see, just earlier, Tony somehow bribed Bruce into going Christmas shopping with him. And apparently, Vision tagged along, wanting to experience Christmas shopping. Vision was merely a year old, and wanted to experience everything.

"So, where is our first stop, Mr Stark?" Vision asked as the trio stepped into the mall, the glass door splitting to the side so they could enter.

"Clothes. Start with the clothes." Tony instructed, going straight to the nearest clothes store, which happened to be Forever 21.

"And you'll buy clothes for...?" Bruce asked, unable to think of anyone in the team who would appeal to fashion. Other than Pepper, perhaps. And Tony.

"Pepper, Nat, Wanda, Hill, all the other girls," Tony replied, leading them towards the women section.

"I don't think Nat wants more clothes. She wears the same shirt every week," Bruce pointed out, fixing his glasses.

"True. But what am I suppose to give her? Knives?" Tony laughed at his own joke.

Actually, knives were a better choice for a gift.

Meanwhile, Vision was studying a red scarf on display thoughtfully. Bruce noticed this and approached him. "You like that scarf?" He asked.

"Well, not for me, but for Ms. Maximoff," Vision replied, not taking his eyes of the scarf.

"I think I saw more of those on the rack near the entrance." Bruce said, smiling.

"Thank you, Dr. Banner,"

"Call me Bruce."

And so, Vision floated back towards the entrance. Bruce smiled. He could tell Vision was enjoying shopping.

When Bruce returned to Tony, he was carrying at least 15 different articles of clothing in his arms.

"Hey, Brucie, check this one out." Tony used one arm to rummage through the pile of clothing. He then pulled out a black crop with bold, grey words stating _"Don't Mess With Me"_. "I'm gonna get this for Nat."

Bruce made an unsatisfied face. "So the rest are for who?" He pointed at the pile.

"The people I mentioned earlier, duh." Tony said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, then," Bruce figured there was no use of arguing with Tony. You know what they say, _"you just can't stop Tony Stark from doing what he does, no matter how stupid it is"._

Once they got to the counter, Vision joined them with a red scarf. He held onto it until after Tony was done purchasing his stuff.

"Who's that for, buddy?" Tony asked.

"Ms. Maximoff." Vision replied.

Tony smirked knowingly. "Kids. They grow up so fast. Already having crushes. Next thing you'll know, they'll be drinking all night." Bruce caught up to what Tony meant and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Crushes? I believe I don't understand," Vision slightly tilted his head in confusion.

"Never mind him, Vision." Bruce sighed. Vision payed for the scarf he got and the trio moved on to their next stop, which was Barnes & Noble.

And outside of Barnes & Noble, there was a Santa Claus meet and greet for kids. Vision looked at it curiously.

"What is that?" Vision asked Bruce.

"That's Santa Clause, also known as St. Nicholas." Bruce started explaining. "He's a children's character who leaves presents to nice kids at midnight, while they're sleeping. He has a workshop in the North Pole, where his magical elves help him make gifts. And he has a magical sleigh led by reindeers. Yeah, kids believe in him, but he's actually-"

"Totally real!" Tony butted in. "You see, he not only gives presents to kids, but to cool synthezoids, like you! But only nice synthezoids get to experience Santa's magic."

Bruce gave a warning look at Tony. Sure, there was nothing wrong with a little joke. But if it involved Tony, everything would end terribly. Never mind the "you can't stop Tony" thing. Bruce had to stop him.

"That's not true, Vision. Tony's making it up." Bruce said.

Tony placed a hand on Bruce's mouth. "Ahahahaha. Of course what I said is true! Why wouldn't it be?!"

Vision looked really puzzled. "I am, uh, not sure on what to believe anymore," he stated.

"Okay, then. December 24th, Christmas Eve, two hours before midnight, by the common room, you and I. And Bruce, too. I'll prove to you that Santa is real." Tony said determinedly.

Bruce looked at him weirdly. How on Earth was he gonna prove to Vision that Santa was real, when he wasn't, in fact, real? Vision looked like he had more faith on Santa now, smiling widely.

"So, whaddaya say, Science Bro?" Tony waited for Bruce's thoughts.

Bruce thought. He admitted, he was curious on how Tony would pull this off. It was gonna end badly, for sure. But... "Fine,"

Tony grinned. "Yay!"

* * *

December 24th came by pretty quickly. And so, Tony, Bruce, and Vision were gathered at the common room at exactly 10pm, sitting behind the sofa (actually sitting on the sofa would get them caught by Santa, according to Tony).

Tony kneeled down, and focused his binoculars onto their Christmas tree (he could see the tree perfectly without binoculars, it just added to the feeling), already filled with many presents.

Vision was kneeling beside Tony, excitedly waiting for this Santa Claus he's never heard of.

Bruce was just sitting crossed-leg, with a cup of tea and a thick book.

Earlier, Tony told Vision Santa entered houses through the chimneys, but the fireplace connected to their chimney was lit up with fire since it was really, really cold that night. So Vision, being the considerate person he was, placed a sign on the top of the chimney, saying "Please enter through the window. Our fireplace's on fire".

"So, we're just gonna wait two hours till' Santa arrives?" Bruce clarified.

"Well, not really two hours before he arrives. Sometimes he arrives earlier, sometime later. Best we're prepared earlier." Tony said.

So the trio waited and waited. 3 games of Charades, 2 optimistic speeches from Tony, and 1 hour later, Tony had already fallen asleep, Bruce finished his book (he was a fast reader), and Vision wasn't as excited as earlier.

"May I ask what time it is, Bruce?" Vision asked.

Bruce checked his watch. "11:08."

Vision abandoned the kneeling position and went for a crossed-leg position.

"What did you ask from Santa, Bruce?" Vision asked out of nowhere.

Bruce blinked. How was he suppose to answer this?! "Um... A galaxy-designed lab coat?" He replied, although it sounded more like a question. Although he has been wanting a galaxy-designed lab coat for quite a while.

Vision nodded. "How about you?" Bruce asked.

"Any book would do." Vision said.

Bruce nodded. Good choice, good choice.

Suddenly, Tony came to a wake, startling Bruce. "Woah. I just had a dream about this unicorn with Thor's hair eating pop-tarts." Tony exclaimed randomly.

Vision blinked. Bruce sighed. It was a good dream," Tony added.

Suddenly, the sound of bells ringing filled their ears.

Tony and Vision perked up, going back to looking at the Christmas tree (with binoculars, in Tony's case).

Bruce, too, sat up. He noticed Vision excited face. "Santa's here," Vision whisper-shouted.

And then...

BAM!

Everyone turned to face the right side of the room, which was where the biggest window was located. Someone fell out of the window. He moved pretty quickly, but Bruce saw a flash of red.

"Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas, folks!" The figure exclaimed, dropping the sack he was carrying.

"Holy cow..." Bruce muttered.

"Santa!" Vision exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hello, there, Vision!" Santa (?!) greeted just as cheerfully.

Tony threw an "I told you" look at Bruce, who's jaw was dropped.

"Ah, you've been a nice si-si-siyen-synthe-synthezoid all year, you know?" Santa stated. Bruce noticed that Santa had difficulty pronouncing 'synthezoid'. But then again, 'synthezoid' was a hard word to pronounce.

"In fact, I might have something for you." Santa rummaged through his sack. He pulled out a neatly-wrapped item.

Vision gasped. It was a thick, rectangular item. Presumably, a book. Santa gave it to Vision. "Merry Christmas, Vision!"

Vision accepted the gift. "Thank you, sir."

"Ho, Ho, Ho! Don't call me 'sir'. Call me Santa!"

Bruce has never seen Vision so... Elated. Bruce turned to Tony. "How? This is... This is some sort of optical illusion, isn't it?!" Bruce was stumped by Tony's brilliance for the first time.

Tony shushed him. "Shhhhhh! Not too loud! Or else Vision might hear!" He whispered.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Okay, listen." Tony leaned in closer. "That guy's a fraud. I paid him to pretend to be Santa."

Bruce gaped. Then he mentally face-palmed. Of course. He was so busy thinking 'what if Tony was right?', he didn't consider the possibilities of it being a fraud. He never felt so stupid in his life. And he was a freaking scientist!

"W-w-why did you do this?" Bruce asked, trying to cover for his surprise.

"Simple. I wanted to please Vision. Let him have a good "childhood" while it lasts. You know, I stopped believing in Santa when I was only four. My dad just... Spilled the beans rudely." Tony explained, trying not to make it sound to tragic, so that Bruce wouldn't pity him. "I'm just trying to not be a jerky dad,"

Bruce looked down. "I stopped believing in him when I was three. Dad told me bluntly. I never knew why."

Tony sighed, placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "I guess both of our dads were jerks, eh?" He was trying to light up the mood.

Bruce looked up at him with a smile. "Yeah, I guess."

Tony gave Bruce an awkward man hug. Bruce returned the favor.

Tony broke off the hug with a smile, which was unfitting with the conversation they just had. "Might as well call Barton to join us. His dad was a jerk, too."

Bruce rolled his eyes playfully.

Then Tony remembered something. "Oh yeah, I got you a gift." Tony rushed towards the Christmas tree, where Vision and Santa were having a conversation about anthropology (the topic of Vision's book that Santa got for him).

Tony returned with a thin box wrapped in brown paper. He handed it to Bruce.

He curiously unwrapped it. He opened the lid and saw...

"A galaxy-designed lab coat?!" Bruce picked it up slowly.

"Try it on." Tony ushered.

Bruce did as told. It fit perfectly. "How did you know?"

"A genius never reveals his secrets." Tony smirked.

Bruce shook his head with a smile. He got something from his pocket. It was a small box with a ribbon on top. "Here's my gift for you."

Tony accepted it and slowly opened the lid. "Oooooh!" He exclaimed at what he saw inside. It was a gold watch with the words engraved on the strap in metallic red stating _"Yeah, Science!"_

"Thanks, Science Bro!" Tony thanked, putting on the watch.

"Welcome," Bruce smiled.

Unknown to Bruce, this was what Tony's been wanting for Christmas. Not just he watch, but his best Science Bro by his side.

* * *

 **OH YEAH SCIENCE BROS!**

 **Question Time: What would you ask from Santa?**

 **Me, I'd ask for all my ships to work out ;)**

 **Okay, I'm getting tired. GOOD DAY TO YOU ALL!**

 **RUBY OUT. PEACE.**


	6. Past

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYBODY!**

 **Are you excited for Christmas?! Because I am!**

 **So this chapter's gonna revolve around four different stories of four (er, six) different Avengers. First one's Steve and Bucky, then Tony, then Wanda and Pietro, and finally Natasha.**

 **So as the chapter title says, it's gonna be about said Avengers' past Christmas experiences.**

 **And as a response to unicorn brownie's reviews, yes Loki is amazing, indeed. And yes, kidnapping Science Bros is a great idea :p**

 **And in advance, I'm sorry if it sucks and you dislike it.**

 **Oh who am I kidding. I should stay positive. Hope ya'll enjoy! :)**

 **[THIS IS BECOMING A ROUTINE, ISN'T IT? I DON'T OWN MARVEL, I'M SORRY.]**

* * *

"When's Bucky coming, ma?!" Little Steve asked excitedly as his ma fixed his neck tie.

Steve's mother, Sarah, chuckled. "He's coming, sweetie, just you wait."

"But I can't wait!" Steve exclaimed, raising his hands in the air for exaggeration. Sarah smiled at her son's antics.

Bucky and his ma were coming over to Steve and his ma's house for their annual Christmas feast. And Steve was more than excited to see his best friend again. Not that he doesn't see him on a regular basis.

Ding, Dong!

Steve perked up. "*gasp*, Bucky's here!" He shouted as loud as he could, which wasn't really much.

Steve dashed ahead of his walking ma towards the door. He waited for his mom to open the door, since he couldn't do it on his own. Sarah opened the door, revealing an equally-excited Bucky and his mom.

"Bucky!" The five-year-old exclaimed, giving the older kid a hug. Bucky returned the favor.

"Hi, Steve!" Bucky ruffled his small friend's blonde hair.

Steve pulled out of the hug and went on to shake Bucky's ma's hand.

As Sarah and Bucky's ma chatted their way to whatever topic, Steve dragged Bucky to his room to show him something.

"I drew what our life in the future." Steve said, picking something out from under his bed. It was his sketchbook, a gift his da gave to him before he left.

Steve got up the bed and sat there along with Bucky. He flipped through dozens of pages until he got to his latest creation.

"This is you," Steve pointed at a muscular brown-haired man sitting down under the tree, smiling, "that's me," Steve pointed at the frail-looking, yet optimistic blonde beside him. "And these are the friends we're gonna meet in the future."

There were various of people sitting around them. There was a dark skinned guy, a red-haired woman, and a guy wearing sunglasses and a facial hair, to name a few.

"Why'd ya draw yourself skinny and all. Don't ya wanna be big and tough?" Bucky asked, looking at Steve with his head tilted.

Steve sighed. "There's no way all my disabilities will be cured in the future,"

Steve was born with plenty of disabilities like asthma and some sort of heart problem. Some has been passed on from his ancestors, some only he got, and some appeared later in his life. It sucked. But there was nothing Steve could do about it.

Bucky saw how disappointed he was. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Boooooooys! Dinner's ready!" Sarah shouted from the kitchen.

Steve regained his excitement, looking at Bucky excitedly, then rushed towards the kitchen.

They gasped at how many different dishes there were on the table. There was a bowl of spaghetti, cherry pie, a bowl of salad, fish and chips, and slices of ham. Plus a jar of homemade apple juice and and a separate jar of water.

They got to their seats on the dining table, sitting beside each other. Their ma's sat opposite. They prayed a simple prayer first, and then filled their plates with as much food as they could eat.

Steve got a little bit of everything, not wanting to stuff his small stomach. But he got a bit more of the spaghetti, it was his most favorite.

Bucky glanced at his best friend. He's always tried his best to keep him happy, and whatever made Steve happy made Bucky happy.

"How ya feeling, pal?" Bucky checked after swallowing his piece of ham.

Steve looked up with a smile. "I think I'm doing okay."

"That's my Stevie," Bucky ruffled Steve's hair again.

"Merry Christmas, Buck." Steve greeted.

"Merry Christmas, Steve."

* * *

Despite not being religious, the Stark family still celebrate Christmas. Every year, all of the extended Stark family would gather at Howard and Maria Stark's mansion to feast and socialize. Everyone was at the main hall, chatting with whoever. Well, everyone except for two people...

"Tony, dinner is ready. All your cousins are here." Jarvis called out from outside Tony's room.

"I don't care!" Tony snapped, hiding under his blanket.

"Tony, please. Your dad wants you here." Jarvis tried to reason.

"No, he doesn't!" Tony shouted. No way did his dad want to celebrate Christmas with him. His dad ruined the point of Christmas.

Two days ago. Tony decided to write down his wish-list for Santa. But he wanted to use paper from his dad's workshop (it had a nice texture to it). So he went there to get one. But unfortunately, his dad caught him.

"Tony, what are you doing?" His dad asked, a bottle of wine on his hand.

Tony froze. "I, uh, wanted to get paper."

"And for whatever reason would you need my paper?"

Tony gulped, looking anywhere but his dad. There was no escaping. "I was gonna write to Santa,"

His dad looked bewildered. "Santa?! You still believe in him?!"

"What do you mean?!" Tony was confused.

"Santa isn't real, dummie."

He... W-w-wasn't real?! After all this time. But where did all the gifts he's been receiving come from?! But Santa was his childhood! Tony was feeling mixed emotions for the first time. It was too much for a four-year-old to handle.

"Now leave." His dad commanded.

Tony looked down. "Yes, dad." And so, he left the room.

Fast forward to two days later, here was Tony, hiding from his family.

He heard Jarvis sigh. "Tony, can I at least come in?"

Tony thought for a moment. Then he reluctantly stood up and unlocked the door.

"Thank you."

Tony shrugged and went back to hiding under the blanket. Jarvis sat down on the bed, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Tony, is there something wrong?" Jarvis asked gently.

"I hate dad." Tony muttered.

Jarvis was shocked. "Now, why would you say that?"

"Because... Because he doesn't care about me." Tony took of the blanket to look at Jarvis. "You care about me more than he ever did. And he's my dad!"

Jarvis was taken aback by his words. Sure, he cared about the kid. But caring for the kid more than his father did seemed a bit far-fetched.

"Jarvis, I-I don't wanna go out." Tony confirmed, tears in his eyes. "I don't wanna celebrate Christmas."

Jarvis pitied the kid. His father was such a butt-hole. His kid was suffering and he didn't care.

"Let's celebrate Christmas here." Jarvis suggested, hoping this will stop the kid from crying.

"Wouldn't dad get mad?"

Jarvis shook his head, even though the answer was otherwise.

"Merry Christmas, Jarvis." Tony greeted.

"Merry Christmas, Tony." Jarvis greeted back.

* * *

"Wanda! Wanda! It's almost Christmas! We beed to write our wish-list to Santa! Mama gave me papers!" Pietro exclaimed, entering his and his twin sister's room. He was waving two pieces of paper in the air.

"Okay!" Wanda replied enthusiastically. She got two pencils from her desk and gave one to Pietro.

They lied down on their bellies and began thinking.

The 10-year-old twins had discovered about Santa from a classmate at school months ago, and since then, they couldn't wait for Christmas.

"Hmmmm..." The two hummed in thought.

"How about some running shoes?" Pietro thought out loud. He was the fastest kid in fourth grade in their school, according to their P.E. coach.

"For you, yes. For me, maybe I'd prefer an art set." Wanda thought. Their Art teacher at school told Wanda she had pretty good art skills, to which Wanda was pleased.

"Ooh, and a guitar!" Wanda's eyes glistened.

Pietro laughed. He knew how much his sister wanted to learn to play the instrument.

The two scribbled down their ideas.

Pietro frowned. "Wanda, what do you call those car thingies Thomas brought to school?" He asked, unable to remember the name.

"Don't ask me. I'm not into those stuff."

Pietro thought deeply. Then he shrugged. "I'll just write down car toys thingies."

Wanda giggled. Then she got this serious look. "Do you think it's okay to ask Santa for world peace?"

Pietro nodded. Of course it was. These days, Sokovia was struggling to fight against foreign countries who attacked them. They both wrote that down.

"Pietro! Wanda! Mama and Papa's home!" Their mama exclaimed, entering their room.

"Mama! Papa!" The twins dropped their pencils and got up to run to their parents. They nearly tackled down their parents with their hugs.

"Guess what's for dinner?" Their papa said with a playful look.

"Um... Chinese?" Pietro guessed. He liked Chinese.

"No." Their papa shook his head. "Try again."

"Uh... Salad?" Wanda guessed. That was Pietro's least favorite. He glared at her.

"Nope. We just had that last night."

"Oh yeah," Wanda giggles.

"We give up." Pietro sighed.

"We're having paprikash!" Their mama announced.

The twins lit up. "Yay!" They high-fived each other. That was their most favorite dish of all dishes.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Pietro exclaimed, running towards the dining room. Wanda and their parents soon followed.

The twins and their Papa sat down on their seats, while their Mama got the pot of Paprikash from the kitchen and brought it to the dining table.

"Let's eat!" Wanda said, digging threw the pot with her spoon.

Suddenly...

CRASH!

Something landed by the dining room. The four of them turned to look at it.

They all gaped. "A bomb..." Pietro whispered, finding himself frozen. Suddenly, out of instinct, he grabbed Wanda and ran towards their room.

They rolled under their bed and-

BOOM!

The whole place filled with smoke. The two covered their ears and closed their eyes.

After a while, they opened their eyes. They both breathed heavily. Then Wanda gasped.

"MAMA! PAPA!" She shouted with all her might.

No reply.

"MAMA! PAPA!" She tried again.

Still no reply.

Pietro made a horrified look.

Wanda was sweating heavily. She could feel tears streaming down her face. "Mama! Papa!"

He knew she knew what has become of them. "Wanda, I'm sorry..." He enveloped her tightly, tears streaming down his face too.

"Pietro," she croaked, "I thought they were right behind us, I-I-"

"I'm sorry, Wanda," he stroked her hair.

Suddenly, another shell crashed. But this one landed beside their bed.

The two were breathless. They hugged each other tightly. But it didn't alarm off, even after minutes.

Pietro took a peak of the shell. Even though he felt really dizzy, he was able to make out the word plastered on the shell.

"Stark," he muttered in disgust. Wanda looked at the shell, then at Pietro.

"Mark my words, Wanda. We will hunt this Stark guy by all means." Pietro said furiously.

Wanda nodded with an equal amount of furiousness.

The twins ended up not celebrating Christmas, since they were still hiding under their bed when it happened. But they still greeted each other.

"Merry Christmas, Wanda." Pietro greeted.

"Merry Christmas, Pietro." Wanda greeted back.

* * *

December 25 may be considered a special day for most people, but it had no significance for Natalia. It was just another day with another mission.

This year, she was sent to New York to assassinate some businessmen working for some famous company on that date.

She accomplished the mission with ease, being the Red Room's top agent.

Now all she had to do was head back to Russia, her home place.

But she somehow got lost going back to her jet, and ended up in what the New Yorkers call "Times Square".

It was pretty crowded—too crowded for Natalia's liking. She groaned and cursed in Russian.

Someone somehow noticed Natalia and approached her. "You're not from around here are you?" The person who approached her asked. She looked like a young adult and was a ginger.

"I'm not lost, I could manage." Natalia scoffed in English, her least favorite language.

"I told that to the person I now call my best friend three years ago, and I ended up getting lost." The woman laughed.

Natalia didn't see what was so funny, so she didn't laugh.

"I'm Amy." She reached her hand out for Natalia to shake.

Natalia looked confused, new to the gesture.

"Okay, so you don't do handshakes. That's fine." 'Amy' dismissed.

"Anyway, how bout' I bring you to the big Christmas tree?" Amy suggested. Before Natalia could reply, Amy grabbed her arm and dragged her towards some sort of place.

Natalia didn't have time for this foolishness. She needed to go. Now.

They soon arrived at the "Christmas tree". It was even more crowded than where she came from.

"Do you celebrate Christmas?" Amy asked.

Natalia shook her head slowly, crossing her arms. Maybe she'd let go of her now that she knew Natalia wasn't a big fan of holidays.

WRONG.

"Oh, okay. That's fine. We could stare at it anyway."

Natalia groaned.

Amy finally (FINALLY) noticed Natalia wasn't in the mood.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"No, I'm not." Natalia snapped.

Amy thought carefully, thinking of ways to cheer her new friend up. That's when she got this determined look.

"Okay, then..." Amy paused. "Uh... What's your name again?"

"Not telling you." Natalia said.

"Okay, Not Telling You, look at the Christmas tree for a hard thirty seconds." Amy instructed with as much toughness as possible.

Natalia rolled her eyes.

"Do. It." Amy looked at her hard.

Natalia sighed. "Fine," She stared at he tree. See, nothing specia-

Wait a minute, those lights on the tree were changing color. Natalia didn't notice that before. And she was a good observer!

"The lights. They-they change..." Natalia stuttered for the first time in her life.

"Yes! You noticed. Now look at the top." Amy pointed to the tip of the tree.

There, Natalia saw a golden star shining. Somehow, Natalia found this... Fascinating. Why?!

She hadn't realize she was frozen in place, until Amy spoke.

"Beautiful, am I right?" Amy said, a smile of victory plastered on her face.

"H-h-how did I not see this before?" Natalia asked, confused.

"Sometimes, you just gotta not just glance at things. You need to look at them carefully, for you might see something beautiful." Amy shrugged.

Natalia nodded. "Did that sound inspirational? I really suck at saying inspirational stuff, so tell me." Amy asked afterwards, suddenly conscious.

Natalia has seen better delivered inspirational quotes, but decided not to bring down Amy's spirits.

Amy grinned from ear to ear. "YAS!" She said a bit too loudly. She covered her mouth.

"I mean that's Christmas to you!" Amy corrected herself.

So this is how celebrating Christmas felt like. Natalia guessed it wasn't that bad.

Never mind that she needed to be back at the Red Room in a few minutes. Right now, she wanted to make her Christmas experience last long enough for her to remember.

"Merry Christmas, Not Telling You." Amy greeted.

"Merry Christmas, Amy." Natalia greeted back.

* * *

 **OH MY GLOB! I just finished the first half of the whole story! WOOHOO. Only six more down to go.**

 **Stop. Question Time: How do you celebrate Christmas. If ya don't celebrate Christmas, what do you do on December 25?**

 **You don't have to answer if you want, I just wanna fill in some dead air. :p**

 **Okay, hope ya'll sleep tight tonight. And perhaps, see Santa and his reindeer ;)**

 **RUBY OUT. PEACE.**


End file.
